


Одуванчики

by Alre_Snow



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной безыдейный флафф из доересевых времен (=. Взаимодействие "девочка и космодесантник" плюс немного Морниваля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одуванчики

…Одуванчики. Целая охапка одуванчиков, поняла Мерсади. Вот этот ворох яростно-желтого и пронзительно-зеленого, источающий забытый за месяцы перелета запах свежей травы — это одуванчики. Цветы.  
Собственно, не то чтобы одуванчики материализовались сами по себе. К ним прилагался капитан Локен — в полном доспехе, только шлем снял; белая броня была покрыта зелеными пятнами травяного сока и бурыми брызгами чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего засохшую кровь. Впрочем, о последнем Мерсади предпочла не задумываться. Похоже было, что он только что вернулся с поверхности планеты — и ради чего, чтобы подстеречь ее здесь в коридоре с охапкой одуванчиков? Но ведь не спросишь же вот так прямо… Оставалось надеяться, что сейчас он сам все объяснит.  
— Мистрис Олитон, — начал Локен; цветочные стебли хрустнули под пальцами латной перчатки, — видите ли, мне недавно напомнили о еще одном терранском обычае — дарить девушкам цветы…  
— Цветы, — повторила Мерсади, моргнув. — Ага. Ну да.  
— В знак уважения и признательности, — уточнил Локен, отчего-то краснея при этом так, что даже веснушки пропали из виду. — И потом, я пару дней назад был резок с вами, поэтому хотел бы извиниться…  
— Я… ээ… очень благодарна… — кое-как сумела выдавить Мерсади.  
Добавить что-то еще она не успела — Локен, опустившись на колено, вручил ей сразу всю охапку. Так она и осталась стоять посреди коридора — в растерянности и одуванчиках.

***  
… — Ну офигеть! — восхищенно присвистнула Эуфратия. — И куда ты дела эти несчастные цветы?  
— Пришлось свистнуть ведро у ближайшего сервитора-уборщика, — хихикнула Мерсади. — Надеюсь, это не расценят как хищение собственности легиона… Признаться, я сама не понимаю, что это было. Мне, конечно, частенько дарили цветы, но чтобы космодесантник… — она покачала головой.  
— Смотри, чтобы тебя не обвинили в посягательстве на сердца Астартес. Тоже ведь, знаешь, собственность легиона…

***  
… — «В знак уважения и признательности»? — переспросил Торгаддон и расхохотался, не дождавшись ответа. — Птичка ж ты наша наивняк, Гарви…  
— Вот поэтому я и не собирался вам рассказывать, — вздохнул Локен.  
— Точно наивняк, — хмыкнул Абаддон. — Весь корабль уже в курсе.  
Аксиманд только сдержанно улыбался.  
— Мне интересно, а какого вообще хрена собрание Морниваля внезапно посвящено моим делам? — не выдержал Локен.  
— Ну, например, нам хотелось бы знать, как ты это провернул, — не смутился Тарик. — Боевые действия формально закончены, войска легиона отозваны, планета приведена к Согласию… Не оформлял же ты рейд за цветочками?  
— Конечно, нет, — пожал плечами Локен. — Видите ли, Согласие в этом мире установлено именно что формально, и очаги сопротивления кое-где еще остались… Так что я попросту взял пару взводов и пошел их зачищать.  
— И загрести всю славу себе, — заметил Абаддон.  
— Эзекиль, не делай вид, будто тебе не додают, — возразил Тарик. — Впрочем, мог бы и поделиться.  
— Не переживай, там еще много осталось.  
— Одуванчиков?  
— Партизан. Впрочем, одуванчиков тоже хватает, если они тебе нужны…  
— Спасибо за великодушное предложение, но воинская слава интересует меня чуть больше. В общем, если еще соберешься… — Тарик сделал многозначительную паузу, — в труднодоступные места за цветочками, не забудь предупредить.  
— Всенепременнейше, — заверил Локен.  
Сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица стоило истинно сверхчеловеческих усилий.


End file.
